Chris-Crossed
Chris-Crossed is the 121st episode of Charmed. Episode Guide The sisters are at P3 talking when Chris passes. They invite him to join them, but he declines, claiming research for the next demon on his list. Chris walks into a back room, only to find Bianca, a Phoenix, waiting for him there. She tries to steal his powers, but Piper walks in shortly after and blasts Bianca. Chris claims not to know her, though he'd said her name in obvious surprise when he saw her. Bianca reforms outside of P3, unbeknownst to Piper, who believes the vanquish worked. Chris hedges the sisters' questions as they try to identify her in the Book of Shadows, again claiming not to know Bianca. Leo doesn't believe him. He claims to be unhurt, but in fact has a large wound on his chest. Chris holds an engagement ring and remembers the future that he came from. In a flashforward, Chris gives Bianca a ring and asks her to marry him. Some kind of flying probe points at them, but Chris blasts it. Chris makes his plan to go back in time. Leo has found the entry for the Phoenix coven in the Book of Shadows. Paige scries for Bianca, and she and Piper find only a little girl with a tattoo on her left arm. The girl's mother hurls energy balls and Piper blasts her. Looking for the girl, they see the mother reform. Chris meets with Bianca. She tells him he'll die if he doesn't go back. She tries again to steal his powers as he orbs away. Chris orbs into the manor and says only "Bianca" before collapsing. Leo finds his chest wound, but cannot heal him. Phoebe gets an empathic read on Chris and realizes that Chris loves Bianca. She finds the engagement ring and the sisters use it to scry for Bianca. A flashforward finds a guided tour of the manor, now called the Halliwell Memorial Museum. Chris and Bianca slip in unnoticed as the tour guide shows footage of the Charmed Ones' reconstitution ("Charmed Again"). Away from the tour, a demon shimmers in behind them, but Bianca vanquishes it with an athame. They hide in the basement and plan to reach the Book of Shadows. In the present, Bianca rummages through her mother's house when the mother shimmers in. Bianca shows the tattoo and demands to know where the Grimoire is. The mother shimmers the Grimoire in and Bianca quickly reads a spell. The Charmed Ones suddenly lose their inhibitions, worrying Leo. In the future, Chris and Bianca have reached the attic. Chris is to pass himself off as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. There is only a holographic image of the Book of Shadows, but Chris plans to summon the real one. With the sisters scattered, Bianca attacks Leo and shimmers away with Chris. Piper is getting horizontal with Greg on top of a fire truck when Leo orbs in. Piper, alarmed, freezes Greg and Leo throws a potion, freeing Piper of the spell. Paige is with Richard when Leo and Piper orb in and Leo throws another potion. ]]Bianca has taken Chris's powers, and is preparing to return to the future. She tells Chris that he will keep facing more assassins if he doesn't go back. In the future, Bianca draws a large triquetra on the wall of the attic. Bianca gives Chris her engagement ring as a keepsake. Chris summons the real Book of Shadows with a spell and reads another spell to open a portal in the triquetra. A demon shimmers in after them, but Bianca fights him off. In the present, Bianca prepares to open a time portal as the Charmed Ones orb in. Bianca holds a knife to Piper's throat, but Chris convinces her not to kill Piper. He steps through the portal with Bianca and is met by several bodyguards and a long-haired man -- the full-grown Wyatt. The sisters plan to save Chris. Chris had pointed out a squeaky board in the attic, and the sisters plan to use it to send Chris his powers. They slip a note under the board with a spell. In the future, Chris and Bianca confront Wyatt, who has become an evil witch-king. Wyatt tells Chris he will spare his life if he promises never to cross him again; Chris won't make that promise. Wyatt raises a hand and blows Chris across the attic. Bianca restrains Wyatt while Chris looks for the note. He reads the spell and gets his powers back. He and Bianca fight Wyatt off, but Bianca is fatally injured. Chris reads a spell from the Book of Shadows and jumps back to the present. Chris tells the sisters he came from the future "to save Wyatt"; from what, he won't say. Power Usage * Bianca attempts to steal Chris's powers. * Bianca / Energy Ball / --- / P3 * Piper / Blow Up / Bianca / P3 * Bianca / Reconstitution / Herself / Alley * Bianca / Shimmer / Herself / Alley * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Attic * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Chris / TK / Probe / Outside (future) * Paige / Orb / Herself / Conservatory * Bianca's Mother / Energy Ball / Piper / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Bianca's Mother / Energy Ball / Piper / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Piper / Blow Up / Bianca's Mother / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Bianca's Mother / Reconstitute / Herself / Bianca's Room * Bianca's Mother / Shimmer / Bianca / Bianca's Room * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Outside * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Outside * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Heals / Chris / Manor (didn't work) * Phoebe / Empathy / Chris / Manor * Chris / TK / Probes / Manor (future) * Demon / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Kitchen (future) * Bianca / Materialize / Athame / Manor Kitchen (future) * Bianca / Dematerialize / Athame / Manor Basement * Bianca's Mother / Shimmer / Herself / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Bianca's Mother / Energy Ball / --- / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Bianca's Mother / Materialize / Grimoire / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Bianca / Shimmer / Herself / Bianca's Mother's Apt * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Manor * Bianca / Shimmer / Herself / Manor (unseen) * Bianca / Shimmer / Chris / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Firehouse (unseen) * Piper / Freezes / Greg / Firehouse * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Richard's House * Bianca tries to steal Chris's powers in her apartment. * Demon Guard / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Attic (future) * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Bianca's Apt * Bianca / Shimmer / Herself / Bianca's Apt * Piper / Freeze / Athame / Bianca's Apt * Bianca / Shimmer / Herself / Bianca's Apt * Piper / Freeze / Bianca and Chris / Bianca's Apt (failed) * 5 Demons / Shimmer / Themselves / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / TK / Chris's throat / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / TK / Chris / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / TK / Chris / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / Energy Ball / --- / Manor Attic (future) * Bianca / Power Steal / Wyatt / Manor Attic (future) * Chris / TK / Wyatt / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / Energy Ball / Chris / Manor Attic (future) * Wyatt / Energy Ball / Wall / Manor Attic (future) Evils # Bianca, vanquished by Wyatt # Bianca's Mother # Demon Guard, vanquished by Bianca Magical Notes * Bianca's Grimoire has an "Inhibition Spell" * Since Bianca did not freeze along with Chris, this may have shown that Bianca was indeed a good, albeit morally gray, witch. This is further supported by the fact that Bianca was able to touch the Book Of Shadows after Chris had summoned it in the future timeline. Book of Shadows # Paige points out a page called "Kodzoman" # Leo finds a page on the Phoenix Kodzoman Phoenix Spells 's Inhibition spell]] #Piper and Paige scryed for Bianca with Chris's engagement ring. (unseen) #Bianca cast the Inhibition Spell on the Charmed Ones (unseen) #Chris cast a Spell to Retrieve the Book of Shadows. #Chris cast the Spell to Go Back in Time. #Bianca cast a silent Spell to Go Back to the Future. #Paige creates a Spell to Return One's Powers. #Chris casts the Spell to Return One's Powers. #Chris cast the Spell to Go Back in Time again. To Retrieve the Book of Shadows :I call upon the Ancient Power :To help us in this darkest hour. :Let the Book return to this place, :Claim refuge in it's rightful space. To Go Back in Time :Hear these words :Hear the rhyme :Heed the hope within my mind :Send me back to where I'll find :What I wish in place and time. Spell to Return One's Powers :Powers of the witches rise, :Come to me from across the skies. :Return my magic, give me back :All that was taken from the attack. Potions # Leo used an Inhibition Reversal potion on Piper. # Leo used an Inhibition Reversal potion on Paige. # Piper attempts to use a potion to Vanquish Bianca. Episode Stills CH610-001.jpg CH610-002.jpg CH610-004.jpg CH610-005.jpg CH610-006.jpg CH610-007.jpg CH610-009.jpg CH610-010.jpg CH610-011.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Chris-Crossed Trailer * This is the highest rated 'non-season premiere' episode of Charmed. * Wes Ramsey makes his first appearance as adult Wyatt. * This is the first of two episodes were both adult Wyatt and adult Chris are seen with each other. The next one will be in Forever Charmed. * This episode inspired many Charmed fictional potential spin-offs. * In Season 8, Dumain shows Billie Jenkins that Wyatt will grow up evil and shows her Wyatt meeting Chris for the first time after Chris arrived back from the past. * In this episode we finally learn that Chris comes back from the future to protect Wyatt from turning evil as Wyatt seems to have a control over the whole of San Francisco, possibly more. * In the future, the Halliwell Manor has been turned into a museum by Wyatt to remind everyone of the powerful lineage which "he came from and that which he possesses". * Magic is no longer a secret to the world leading the world to be in chaos. * The Book of Shadows is no longer in the house except for a holographic version. * Wyatt created a new spell, the only spell so far that allows a witch to go to the past and retain his/her powers. This, again, shows how powerful he has gotten. * The museum shows various costumes the sisters have worn, like the Super Heroines outfits. * The beginning of Wicca Envy is discussed in this episode (when Piper kept freezing Leo during sex). * A hologram of Shax bursting into the Manor after Paige joined her sisters from Charmed Again is shown in the tour to the visitors to scare them. * We learn that within 25 years, the Charmed Ones will finally be vanquished after vanquishing over more than 1,000 demons themselves. * Both Phoebe and Paige move out the manor at the end of this episode. * This is Phoebe's third time that she moves out the Manor. The first time is after Grams' death and the second time she moves out is in Season 4 where she moves in with Cole. This time she moves to Hong Kong, to live with Jason. She will do this again in Season 8 to get her own condo. * This is the first time Paige moves out of the Manor. She moves in with Richard. * This is the second time Piper blows up a person and a Energy Ball at the same time. * Phoebe could feel Chris's emotions due to his weakened power and strength. The effects of the Empathy-blocking potion were weakened as well. * The page Bianca ripped out from her mother's Grimoire was already loose at the front of the book. * At the beginning of the episode, Phoebe utters a phrase in Chinese. Piper is impressed and Phoebe reveals she learned it using Berlitz. In the season one episode Dead Man Dating, Piper speaks to Mark Chao's mother in Chinese using cues from Mark. Her excuse was that she learned the language from Berlitz. * At the start of the episode, when Chris passes the girls, he tells them that he's going to find the next Demon but quickly says demonstration. Piper did the exact same thing in Lucky Charmed. * In this episode there is no evidence of Melinda's existence in this Dark Future. Glitches * Phoebe's Empath line she put in the episode Forget Me...Not, is still there 25 years in the future. * The future scene of the several costumes is shown in the trailer without any recoloring effects. * In the future, Chris and Bianca are roughly the same age. In the present, Bianca has already been born and is about 4 or 5, which makes her older than Chris. International Titles *French: Le Phénix *Czech: Chris v pasti External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets.